


Wild Hunt

by Night_Writer



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, French Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Writer/pseuds/Night_Writer
Summary: In which the Wolf catches the Owl18+ or read at your discretion.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Philippa Eilhart
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Wild Hunt

Ciri came to an abrubt stop just outside of their bedroom. She'd expected Philippa to be out sampling wine with Sheala or Rita, but the sounds coming from their bedroom... Ciri knew better.

She couldn't help herself, standing at the door and eavesdropping on her lover's lewd moans and gasps, the sound of her whimpers and cries as she pleaaured herself in the quiet of their home. Ciri leaned against the doorframe, her hand slipping beneath her trousers as she rubbed her clit, listening in as Philippa moaned and gasped with each burst of pleasure.

The owl sorceress lay sprawled out in bed, fingers buried in her pussy up to the knuckles as she desperately tried to force herself to orgasm. Ciri had been gone for the last three months, and while Philippa was more than capable of getting herself off, release now seemed to elude her, and all she wanted more than anything else was to feel her love's tongue wedged between her folds. The thought almost brought her to orgasm, but she was frustrated to find that even that didn't work. She huffed in annoyance, wrenching her hand from between her thighs, and sat upright, sighing in defeat. She stood from the bed and made her way over to the dresser, fully intending to dress, but froze at the sudden feeling of arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Did you miss me?" Ciri questioned, kissing the back of Philippa's neck. The owl sorceress went weak in the knees.

Oh how she had missed the young woman wrapped around her body. She smiled, leaning back in Ciri's arms as the young woman explored every inch of her body with roaming hands. She felt the kisses on the back of her neck, her shoulders, and her upper back. Felt slender fingers ghost over her skin, starting at her shoulders and moving down over each breast, showing extra attention to each one before traveling down her abdomen and coming to rest on her hips.

Ciri thrust her hips against Philippa's supple ass, cupping the taut skin in her hand before smacking her right ass cheek. Philippa jumped in surprise, a yelp of pleasure escaping her lips despite her best efforts to bite it back. She felt Ciri's lips curl into a smile against her neck.

"You certainly did miss me." Ciri purred, passing her fingers over Philippa's warm, slick entrance. "And clearly awaiting my return." She continued, her fingers dipping slightly between Philippa's folds before passing over her tender clit. Philippa's knees threatened to give out at the rush of lust coursing through her. It took everything she had just to keep upright.

She was finally going to get to spend a night with her dearest, doing nothing more than making love, and that was worth every night they spent apart.

Ciri gathered her up in her arms, carrying her back to the bed before laying her back down on the sheets she'd just left. The young wolf kissed her, her tongue pushing past Philippa's lips to explore every inch if her mouth while her hands traveled down every inch of her body. Philippa moaned at the sensation, her back arching slightly off of the bed as Ciri began to kiss down her chest, stopping to show each breast its earned attention, pinching and rolling once nipple between her fingers while her tongue encircled the other. Philippa tangled her fingers in those ashen locks, eyes closed as every nerve in her body tingled with desire.

"My wolf..." Philippa gasped, shuddering as Ciri bit her nipple before transferring to the other, showing it just as much love as she had the previous. "Gods... Lower, love... Please." Philippa begged, her hips bucking against Ciri's trousers, dampening the fabric covering her lover's thigh.

Ciri obliged her lover, kissing a trail down the expanse of skin between pert breasts, over her stomach and hips, down her right leg to the knee before switching to the other and kissing back up, sucking at each thigh before focusing her emerald eyes on her lover's slick core. She gently blew a stream of air over Philippa's wet entrance, smiling at the shudder that passed over her lover's body at the sensation.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this wet before." Ciri hummed, tracing her index finger around Philippa's soaking folds and perfectly trimmed bush before coming to gently massage her clit. "I like it."

Philippa was almost embarrassed by how wet her pussy was, but she was so ungodly horny, and yet so beyond excited that her love was home to take care of her needs and desires. She felt Ciri's lips encircle her clit, her tongue expertly lapping at the the tender nub while the young woman thrust two fingers deep into Philippa's aching core, raking against her slick walls while her tongue vigorously flicked at her clit. The sensation was overwhelming and every nerve once more lit with desire. She tangled her fingers in Ciri's hair once more, hips bucking against her lover's mouth while her thighs shook with pleasure.

"C-Ciri...! Gods!" She cried, hips bucking harder with each pass of Ciri's tongue over her clit. "Oh Gods...!" She cried, thighs shaking faster and harder until she screamed with orgasm.

Ciri pulled away, her hand immediately vigorously rubbing Philippa's clit, sending the orgasming woman further over the edge. Her back arched off of the bed as the orgasm made her squirt, dampening the sheets before Ciri pulled away once more. Philippa collapsed onto the bed, body shaking and chest heaving as the orgasm slowly passed. Before she had gained control of her senses, Ciri had stripped free of her clothing and had thrust her fingers between Philippa's folds once more, thrusting and prodding until she had managed to fit her whole fist into Philippa's raw pussy, fisting the elder back into a second orgasm that had her seeing stars. Ciri trailed kisses over her slick skin as Philippa fell back onto the mattress once more, body shaking with convulsions and cheating heaving with gasping breaths.

Ciri, however, was an aggressive lover. She propped herself between Philippa's things, their throbbing clits and soaking slots pressed firmly together, and fucked her lover as aggressively as she could that was pleasurable for them both. Gasps a d moans filled the room, Philippa's moans eventually rising to screams of release as orgasm took them over. Ciri shook between Philippa's legs while the former shuddered and squirmed on the mattress beneath them.

Ciri climbed over Philippa's body, kissing every inch of skin she could as she moved, before coming to claim her exhausted lover's lips with her own. She still managed to wedge her knee against Philippa's raw, aching pussy, to which the elder began to rock her hips against. Ciri could only laugh, pinching and rolling her lover's nipples while the sorceress gained momentum, her rocking turning to harried thrusts that pushed her into another orgasm, her thighs shaking around Ciri's as her chest rose to meet her love's. Ciri kissed her until she came back into herself, returning the affection with her own.

"Gods... Never leave home again." Philippa gasped, dropping her hand between them in order to massage her lover's clit. Ciri hummed in appreciation of Philippa's touch. "I haven't been able to get off the last few weeks without you." Her fingers dipped between Ciri's dripping folds, pumping eagerly between the ashen-haired witcheress' contracting walls. "I've missed fingering you as well, darling." Ahe leaned in, sucking at the pulse in Ciri's throat as the young woman gasped and moaned, bouncing against Philippa's fingers to hasten her orgasm.

Philippa grinned at the sight, watching with renewed lust as Ciri fucked herself with Philippa's slender fingers wedged between her folds. Gods, she couldn't believe just how lucky she was to have met the primal young woman before her, a true wolf out to hunt her down and devour her like the prey she was. When Ciri finally dissolved into her orgasm, Philippa couldn't help but slip her fingers into her mouth and savor the taste of the woman before her.

"My, my... You are delicious, my love." She purred, leaning back against the pillows as Ciri crawled over her body, her eyes narrowed on her prey lying beneath her. "How about another romp?"

"Way ahead of you, dear." Ciri replied, prodding at Philippa's core with the head of a dildo. "I got a new toy just for you."

Philippa dissolved into a pool of moans and cries of pleasure as Ciri made love to her until the morning sun began to rise, bathing them in soft red and orange hues. Before long, the pair, glistening with sweat, drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
